


A Sample Fantasy

by vinniebatman



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so mamabeast posted a prompt on the Bloodties slash community for the episode "Post Partum" where Mike and Vicki go undercover at a fertility clinic. The idea was, what was Mike thinking of when he had to produce a semen sample?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sample Fantasy

Mike sighed as the smiling nurse, Anna, shut the door behind him. Bitch. As he set his specimen cup on the table, he wondered if she was just naturally friendly, or if she was smirking because she knew what he was about to do. It was most likely the former, because she was around guys who masturbated into cups all day. But if it was the latter, well then the joke was on her. Because while he was stuck in a sterile room, forced to watch bland, hetero porn in an attempt to produce a semen sample, he wouldn't be thinking of his "wife."

The video screen clicked on, showing a beautiful blond woman on a soft bed having sex with a rather ugly but well-hung man. Mike sighed again as he opened his pants and pulled out his dick. Running his fingers over the sensitive flesh, he felt a slight stirring. It would have been so much easier if he could have just asked for gay porn, but this was undercover work, and the gay porn might tip the clinic off. Stupid Henry Fitzroy with his pretty smile and sexy swagger, it was all his fault! He hadn't been that excited by gay porn before (unless he was drunk or thought one of the guys was really hot), but after meeting that... vampire, he had. Now he didn't just think guys were hot, but he also wondered what it would feel like to be with a man. What kind of a lover would Henry be? Gentle, firm, kinky?

Mike paused in his masturbatory efforts, looking down at his traitorous penis. It hadn't started getting into the spirit of things until he'd thought of Henry. Growling, he wandered over to a small table that held tissues and a pump bottle of lube. Grimacing, he grabbed a tissue and used it to cover the pump so he could squirt some into his hand. He grabbed the specimen cup in his other hand as he went to sit down on the plastic chair. Damn it, it was all Henry's– wait, no, it was all Vicki's fault, because if it hadn't been for her, he probably wouldn't have ever met Henry. Shit, he was getting close to forty, he really didn't need a sexual identity crisis. He sighed again, though this time it was a sigh of pleasure as he rubbed the warming lube on his cock and went back to "work."

He shut his eyes and mentally weighed the pros and cons of using thoughts of Henry to jerk off.

"Fuck it," he muttered. It wasn't like the vampire hadn't crept into his private time before, Mike figured. He thought of Henry, of his body and the muscles and strength of his form. Usually Henry wore long jackets, but on occasion Mike had seen him bend over, giving him a glimpse of the tight ass.

In his mind, they were fighting like they usually did when suddenly, Henry shoved him bodily against the wall. Mike imagined Henry's seductive smirk, the dark heat of his gaze directed at Mike. Henry captured his arms, holding them to Mike's side as Henry pressed their bodies together. Mike groaned aloud as he imagined feeling Henry's hard cock against his thigh. Their shirts and pants were open now, their cocks rubbing against each other, precome easing their movements. Mike's breath caught in his throat as he imagined one of Henry's hands capturing both their cocks, stroking firmly. He could almost feel Henry's breath against his neck as they writhed against each other, desperate for release. And then, in a scene from Mike's nightmares and fantasies, Henry's eyes turned black as he leaned forward. With a possessive growl, he sank his fangs into Mike's neck. This time Mike didn't struggle and pull against the fangs, but allowed Henry to drink from him.

Mike felt his balls draw up as his orgasm approached, and he barely remembered to aim into the cup before he came with a guttural moan. As his heartbeat slowed down, he opened his eyes and sighed. Setting the cup down, he quickly cleaned up and righted his clothing. Okay, so he had gotten off to thoughts of an ancient male vampire, but he'd still gotten off. And that was always good.

"Did everything go well?" Anna asked, smiling as Mike opened the door.

Mike smiled back, relaxed.

"Oh yeah."


End file.
